Acrylic: Days at Reaper Academy
by AuthorDude99
Summary: "The Reaper has come to search for the soul he left behind, The Scars that haunt us shall never fade, The Shadow I lead has finally left, The Beast hunts with all these." Rated "M" because of gore and stuff like that. And it's nice to breath, isn't it?
1. Disclaimer

**_The following is a non-profit fan fiction. RWBY is owned by Monty "Coffee Cultist" Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions. Please support the official release._**


	2. Prologue

_The Reaper has come to search for the soul he left behind,_

_The Scars that haunt us shall never fade,_

_The Shadow I lead has finally left,_

_The Beast hunts with all these._

* * *

_5 years ago…_

In Deserto town square, a protest took place. The White Fang marched for Faunas rights in the Vacuo's capital. "We're not monster!" "We're living beings, too!" "We're not animals!" These were the chants the crowd screamed. They thought they were making a difference, they thought they were getting into their heads, but their words fell on deaf ears that were unwilling to care for what they were saying.

Among the crowd was two sister; one tall and fair, the other stout a cute. The taller had cat ears and was colored with calico colors. The shorter had white hair and the same ears. One was twelve, the other nine. They fought for their rights long before and would always do this. It was now that they would soon learn that the price of freedom was something they didn't want to pay, but would.

Guards cut through the crowd around the area were. Unaware, a guard snuck up behind the two sisters and took the younger. "Sister!" the girl screamed for her sibling. "Winter, no!" the elder screamed back, trying to save her, but two other guards held her back. She screamed Winter's name for it was all she could do. The guards brought her, among other Faunas to the foot of the capital building a forced them to their knees, facing the crowd.

"So, you want to be treated like us, to fit in?" one of the guards rhetorically asked, drawing his sword. "Well, your wish is granted!" he yelled. Without another thought, he cut the ears of the Faunas closest to him, which was unfortunately Winter.

"Winter!" the calico Faunas screamed while tears ran down her shut eyes. She opened her eyes again in agony, and instead of them being the normal green that they were, they had a silver tint to them.

Before another could be hurt, the crowd became volatile and forced down the guards and killed them with their own weapons. They marched up the steps of the capital building, but Hunters came from the building and fought back the crowd, only kill when they didn't have an alternative.

While the crowd tried and failed to storm the capital, the calico searched for her sister.

"Winter! Winter!" she screamed out, knowing that she wouldn't hear it.

In the middle of the panic, she saw guards taking away Winter, blood coming from where her ears used to be. The calico tried to run to her sister, but a hand held her back. She turned around to see a Hunter with a black and red robe, covered in bits of armor and wearing a black and red Grimm mask. The Hunter pulled back his free hand and punched the calico. She fell to the pavement, her hands being the only thing breaking her fall.

"Winter," the girl whispered, barely conscious. She reached out to her sister and croaked out, "Why, God?" And everything went black.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

A scream is heard throughout the building; a warehouse. Its occupants are a group of Faunas; a cat, a dear, two rabbits and a wolf. Of all of them, only one of them was a child; the wolf. His presents was viewed as a miracle by nature, but to Faunas saw it as a crime against it, for it was said that wolves were as loyal as a dog to its master when it came to humans. The Faunas in the building were punishing the boy for being born a wolf, brutally. This was, of course, illegal.

They were all stood around the boy, holding various bludgeoning devices, such as pipes, wooden planks, broken glass bottles, and even chains. The boy was on the floor, kneeling in a pool of his own blood.

"The last wolf," the dear said as if those words were a curse, "you should never have been born, but then again, it's probably how your mother died. I mean, I thought wolves were protective of their young, but she isn't here is she."

As these words were said, the boy looked across the room to see a little girl. In his pain induced haze, he could barely see her, but what he could was enough to take the pain. In his eyes, she was beautiful, with her brown hair and eyes, shy demeanor, and cute little bunny ears. He knew she was the daughter of the Faunas currently trying to kill him, but it was just good enough to watch.

"What are you-?" the male rabbit asked before seeing the girl. He slapped the wolf and yelled in rage "don't you dare look at my daughter, you beast!"

The rabbit grabbed the boy's right arm; put his foot on the shoulder it was connected to, and started pulling on it. The boy was scrawny, and thus, was not well feed, nor able to take this for long. He started feeling a tear in his arm and it bleeding out. His bones began cracked, his skin was torn, and the blood pored as he felt his arm being pulled off. It made him close his eyes and give a bloodcurdling scream to the heavens.

"That's what happens when you look at my daughter, you bitch," the rabbit said, tossing the brutally severed limb aside.

The boy fell onto his wound and into the pool of blood that it added to. He could barely keep himself concise when he felt some awake inside himself. Whether it was primal instinct or genetic memory, but he felt rage that cause to open his eyes that were orange no longer, but pure silver. He lifted himself up and was to be met with swift hit with a pipe, but he blocked it.

"What the hell!?" the dear said upon this.

The boy grabbed the pipe, pulled it and the Faunas toward him and kicks his face. Taking this opportunity, he runs to a bag that was taken from him and pulled out an orange crystal from it. It was Spark Dust, used to power androids and anything else that needed a complex energy source. He struck the ground with his foot and two circle of purple light, decorated with arcane markings, one at his foot, the other on his vacant arm, and metal came from the ground and constructed a mechanical arm that formed around the Dust. He let go for a moment and grabbed it again when it fully formed. He brought his new arm up to the place it was needed and fused it with the circle he put there.

"Alright," the boy said as he put himself in a fight stance, "who's first?"

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

As the riot at town square took place, all the Faunas in the city spread the riot across the city; burning buildings to the ground, looting abandon stores, and fighting humans. Among these struck by the chaos, an orphanage that refused to house Faunas was lit.

"Come on, come on!" a voice from inside yelled.

The voice came from a boy, leading the others to the nearest exits. He was the oldest among them at 12 and was not about to let anyone die. He had lost his parents in a fire like this one, so he had a reason beyond his moral compass to guide him.

He ran to the door that led to the stares and opened it, letting the other kids through first. He would only go when the others had gone first. He made sure no one was left and followed them suit. The stares were thankfully unharmed, but there was no telling how long that would last, so they all run as fast as they could down them.

When they reached the end of the stares, a piece of rubble fell to the ground onto one of the girls. The others tried to help her, but it was too heavy for them. The oldest tried lift off, but it was too heavy for him, as well, but wouldn't leave her behind. He kept trying to lift it off her, no matter if it was impossible.

"Don't leave me!" the girl screamed.

"I won't," the boy replied. "Everyone, help me!" he continued, "Together, we can save her!"

He looked around and no one was there. He wouldn't let that stop him. He felt fire touching him, but only grit his teeth. He would not move. He kept trying to lift the rubble, even when blood ran down his arms and covered his hands. He heard sirens and a group of firefighters entered the building and helped him raise the rubble of the girl.

One of the firefighters picked up the girl and he and the boy ran to the exit. They were almost out when a radiator exploded and propelled the boy out the building. Outside, he waited to see if anyone would make it out. After a moment, the firefighters existed the building, but the girl didn't. He realized she wouldn't be the orphanage.

"No, no, no, no, no!"He yelled, running back toward the building, but was held back by the firefighters.

He won't accept she was dead. He closed his eyes, hoping it was just a bad dream, but when he opened them, it wasn't. But also, his eyes went from the red they were before to a silver tinted red. He kept fighting the grip on the firefighters but couldn't get free. He wasn't ready to accept his sister was dead.

* * *

_Outside the city…._

A Hunter and his son searched the Barren Forest for Beowolves. Despite its name, the Barren Forest was a lush jungle with various creatures that had survived the country's fallout, but became mutated because of this. The Grimm that lived here were stronger than ones elsewhere. Only the best Hunters became here.

"Son, the reason I took you out here is because I think it's time you learn how to fight Grimm," the Hunter explained, "Now, I know you're not the best in school, but you should carry on the family tradition of being a Huntsmen, nevertheless."

"Fine," his son said, rolling his eyes. It was clear he didn't care that much about this.

The Hunter heard a sound and shushed his son. He ducked the two of them down and pulled out his weapon, a hunter rifle/katana hybrid, and aimed it at his prey. It was pack of Beowolves, poised at target he didn't see. He cocked the rifle, loaded the barrel, and fired, taking out the nearest Beowolf.

The pack saw its fallen comrade and looked to where the Hunter was. They charged him and he and his son ran. One Beowolf tried to jump him from behind, but he turned and fired his weapon, killing it. Another tried to attack from the, but the Hunter shifted his weapon to its melee form and cut its head off.

They almost made it out of the forest when the pack surrounded them.

"What do you do?" the son asked.

"We fight," the Hunter answered, giving his son a pistol.

When the first Beowolf attacked, the son shot it in the head. The father fought those on the left; the son fought those on the right with help from his father at times, all the while, they didn't keep in mind that the pack was hunting something before.

"That was fun, now wasn't it?" the Hunter said in a voice like he actually enjoyed it.

"Great, my dad's a psycho," the son said.

The Hunter just smiled at his son. And without warning, a claw cut through his father's body. The son turned to see a giant Ursa killing his father. The pack was hunting it and they interfered. They killed the predator and the prey became took its place. They tapered with the rules of nature and they were going to pay for it. The son realized this and couldn't believe what had just happened.

The Ursa lifted his talons for the kill and slashed the son, propelling him towards a tree. He looked down on his wounds and felt the blood trickle out of them in agony. His eyes burned as he looked at the Ursa with them as they were shifting from their plane purple to one with silver tint.

He lifted himself, pistol in hand and aimed it at the Ursa

"Your move, you bear bastard," he said, cocking the weapon.


	3. Chapter 1: The Grimm Reaper

_Present Day..._

The Hunter wearing the armored rope walked through the Barren Forest. He carried a staff that could turn into both a weapon tuning fork and a sword on his side. He was looking for an individual who was called Reaper by the media and public. He had interests in him that didn't concern others at the time. He sensed it would not be easy to find him, nor convince him to what she wanted him to do. He also sense Beowolves were gather out of sight.

The first Beowolf attacked from a bush, not surprising the Hunter, and slashed at him. He dodged, causing the Grimm's claw to become stuck to the ground. With its other hand, the Beowolf attempted to attack the Hunter again, making him dodge again. With a raise of his hand, the Hunter created a sonic blast to attack the Beowolf with. The blast tore the fur, skin, and everything else off the Grimm until all that was left was a skeleton. After this, the Hunter was not interrupted in his search.

After an hour of searching, the Hunter found a cave; not uncommon, but this one appeared to be altered to accommodate someone. It contained empty food wrappers, a makeshift bed, a few books, spare clothes, and what appeared to be a sock puppet. The books seemed to be fantasy novels, varying from children's books to deep literature that some adults would find hard to grasp. The Hunter walked pasted the poorly stacked books and kneeled to pick up the puppet.

"What sort of mind, sane or unstable, would have one of these?" He asked in a deep, monotone voice that was obviously altered.

The Hunter heard a growl outside and dropped what he was doing to check what it was. He found that it was a pride of Sphinxes, Grimm that had the appearance of lions. The first attacked and the Hunter drew his blade from his scabbard stabbed its stomach. Discarding the dead body, he channeled his Sonics through the weapon and shifted the weapon into its tuning fork form. He used the combination of weaponry and ability to exterminate the Sphinxes, attacking any who came close to him.

The Sphinxes, however, did not go down easy. They have the ability to withstand Aura basted attacks, so the Hunter's attacks could only hold them back for so long.

One of the Sphinxes walked over the entrance to the cave. It knew the Hunter wouldn't be able to keep this up forever, so it waited for him to tire. When it would happen, not even melee attacks would be able to hurt it, due to the Hunter's weakened state. Noticing the Hunter's attacks becoming sloppier, it knew the time was soon. It hunched into a striking positing and was about to pounce, when it felt a blade enter the back of its skull and it fell.

Distracted, the Hunter whipped his head around to see the Sphinx fall off the top of the cave. In this moment, his guard was dropped and one of the Sphinxes slashed the Hunter's arm, making him drop his weapon and fall to the ground. He was tired and in no shape to fight, so it wouldn't be possible to fend off the Sphinxes. It appeared to be the end, until something unexpected happened: a white cloaked figure jumped from the top of the cave entrance and in front of the Hunter.

Startled by the new opponent, the ranger took this opportunity to attack the Sphinxes. On his left arm was a gauntlet called Dusk that could launch exploding shurikens called Xings, while on his right arm was a gauntlet called Dawn that had blades that came out just above his knuckles. On his leg was a makeshift holster that held a dagger called Ordell, while on his belt was a pair of bladed brass knuckles. With this set of weapons, he would make quick work of the pride.

He attacked the weakest first by a quick stab to the chest and a kick to the upper jaw. While he attacked it, another Sphinx tried to strike from behind, but this was prevented by a quick jerk of the hand and an icicle shot up from the ground, impaling the lion-like Grimm. The Ranger sped past three of the Sphinxes, launching Xings at them and watching as they explode.

The last Sphinx left was the pride leader and he did not appear to be that easily beaten. The ranger decided to use his Semblance for this one and clapped his hands together. He pulled his hands apart and it created a circle of yellow light underneath him, propelling himself into the air. In the air, he created another one of these glyphs, this time at angle that shot him at the Sphinx. He approaching the Grimm, he pulled his arm back and, while moving at high speeds, stabbed the beast and sent both him and it at the cave opening, colliding it with the archway while he remained undamaged.

After the battle, the ranger adjusted his cloak and stance so that his clothes would be more noticeable. He wore a pair of ripped jeans, sneakers that were a size too small for him, a white dress shirt that was a size too big, and a random glove on his right hand. He curled his hands into first and put them together, making Dusk and Dawn contract into one gauntlet on his right arm. He didn't put down his hood though.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a quiet voice to the Hunter as he walked over to him, extending his arm.

The Hunter looked up at the ranger and took his arm, allowing him to help him up. Once on his feet, the Hunter shot his free arm at the ranger's head, pushing down his hood to reveal a pair of wolf ears on top of his head and that he was no older than seventeen.

"Are you okay?" he said in a small voice, holding out a hand.

The Hunter grabbed the Ranger's outreached hand and allowed him to help him up. Suddenly, the Hunter shot out his other hand and grabbed the Ranger's head, pushing back his hood and revealing a pair of wolf ears on top of his head.

"You're coming with me, Reaper," the Hunter said.

Before Reaper could act, the Hunter used his semblance to render him unconscious.

* * *

When Reaper awoke, he was in a chair in a poorly lit room. In front of him was desk that had only a lap that barely lit the room on it. On the other side of the room was a large mirror that served was a window to those on the other side of it. Reaper found that he was not bound to the chair, but he didn't move out of fear. Fear that someone way hurt him.

"I'm sorry for my compatriot's methods," a clam, commanding voice said from the dark, "she was always a bit on the dramatic side."

From a previously unseen door from the other side of the room came a bat Faunas. His features included completely white, almost gray, hair that went in every direction, silver tinted red eyes, sand colored skin, and a braded goatee. His clothing consisted of black and white Napoleonic era military clothing and a black trench coat that look as though it was a stereotypical detective's coat. With him, was what appeared to be a female version of the Grimm-masked Hunter, with a lighter ensemble and a Grimm mask that only covered her eyes.

"Well, excuse me, but don't you get results all the same," the Huntress thought Huntsman said in an indignant tone.

"True," the bat admitted in a reluctant tone.

"Who are you?" Reaper asked, fearfully as he jumped from his chair and back away from the two.

"Hey, don't freak out, don't shit yourself," the Huntress said in an attempt to calm him down.

"Evana, don't swear," the bat said to the Huntress, "seriously, haven't you been around kids."

"I'm sorry, do you have kids?" Evana rhetorically asked to make a point, "no, so don't tell me how to act around them. Besides, he's around that age where he starts doing that, so why hold back?"

"The point is that I've worked with more kids than I care to count, while you're just starting your new profession," he said, making his point, "so wouldn't you think that we should at least let a standard for these kids before they reach eighteen?"

"We're getting off topic," Evana pointed out to change the subject and succeeding.

"You're right. I'm Ivory Orlock, Huntsman," the bat said, turning his attention to Reaper, "this is my compatriot, Evangeline Blackburn. What's your name?"

The boy was scared by the two Hunters. Everyone either tried to kill him and he never met anyone who just wanted to know is name and saw his ears before. So, he just said his name.

"My name is Rolf," he said.

"Well, Rolf," Orlock said in a kinder tone, "where are your parents?"

"I don't know where my dad is, but my mom's dead," Rolf said, remembering the moment like it was yesterday.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, would you like to join my school?" Orlock asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"School?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I'm rebuilding a Hunter academy here in Vacuo," the bat said, twirling one of the braids in his goatee, "The building is finished; I just need students. Now, I have a few, but I saw you and thought that maybe I could put you in the first class."

Rolf thought for a moment when Orlock said, "So I'll ask again: would you join my school?"

Only one word came from Rolf's mouth after that: "Yes."

"Good, now that we have that settled," Blackburn said, "I have a crucial dinner party I must attend." She walked toward the door to leave and said "good day, Orlock, Reaper." And she left.

"Well, now that we have formalities out of our way," Orlock said after Blackburn left, getting off of the desk and stood on the other side, "we have some_ annoying_ paperwork to do."

"Do we have to?" Rolf asked in a childish tone as Orlock pulled a scroll from one of his pockets.

"Yes," Orlock said with deadpan delivery, "now, the first item on this list would be your full name. What is your full name?"

"Rolf Schnee," the Ranger answered.

"Did you say Schnee?" Orlock asked with an immense amount of surprise. Then he thought "Wait, wouldn't that make him the Schnee Dynasty's former Faunas pet?"

"Yes," Rolf answered again, "I was left on their door when I was an infant. Never knew my real parents, but they were enough."

"Very well," Orlock said, entering the Ranger's name into the scroll. Then he asked "Weaponry?"

"My gauntlets, Dusk and Dawn, my dagger, Ordell, and pair of Knuckle Blade," Rolf answered.

"Skill set?" Orlock asked.

"Black Tiger Fist style, stealth attacks, weapon improvisation, medical knowledge, and endurance," Rolf informed.

"Okay, that just remains on thing," the Huntsman said entering all these things into the scroll, "What's your Semblance?"

"Elemental Alchemy," Rolf said, "I can clap my hands and create glyphs that I can use to command the elements fire, water, air, earth, mercury and sulfur."

"Uh," Orlock said, enter it into the data pad. "I guess that makes sense," he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" the Ranger asked, hearing what he said.

"Oh, nothing," Orlock said quickly, "Well, that's it. Welcome to Reaper Academy."

"Reaper Academy?" Rolf questioned the name.

"Yeah, not the best name, but it's all that I could come up with on short notice," the Huntsman admitted, scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile on his face.

Well, on the inside Rolf was actually flattered; he was going to a school named after him.


	4. Chaper 2: The Healer & the Scared Rogue

_Hunter Examination Center (HEC)_

Orlock and Rolf entered the medical wing of the HEC. There were several doctors there, some were freelance, others were affiliated with the Hunters' Association, and the remaining were just local doctors. Some had years of expectance while others had only just gotten out of nursing school, where the rest were just starting their training rounds at local hospitals. All in all, the only things they had in common were the professions and they all had air of trust worthiness. Something you want in a doctor.

"These are the doctors that will be examining all the students that will be attending Reaper," Orlock told Rolf, "I've decided to make it balanced by allowing Faunas attend so that the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses are more tolerant toward them. While this may not work for some, I am confident that some will embrace this."

"Okay," Rolf said, "but how should I act during my examination?"

"DON'T THOUCH MY SHIRT!" one student said, running past Rolf and Orlock.

"Sir, get back here!" a nurse said, running after him.

"Not like that," Orlock answered the Ranger's question, referring to the student.

Approaching one of the curtains that acted as a door, Orlock leaned himself next to the wall next to it. He took two things out of his trench coat. One was a book to read, the other a package with no address on it.

"Here's the room you'll be examined in," he explained, "and here's your new combat gear."

He gave Rolf the package and he took. He knew that he would need new clothes, since his own were rags that he pulled together and didn't provide the protection he would need for fighting Grimm.

After taking the package, Rolf walked into the examination room. Inside was a nurse that seemed to be no older than him. The nurse had white dress pants, black dress shirt, a white vest, red tie, red and white sneakers and a standard lab coat. She had brown hair that she kept in a pony tail, soft gray eyes, and fair skin. It appeared that Rolf had walked in when she wasn't expecting him, catching her by surprise.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting someone would come so soon," she said, brushing herself off and holding out a hand to greet him, "I'm Nurse Bella Jekyll. What's your name?"

"Rolf," the ranger said, shaking the nurse's hand and tilting his head forward so that the nurse couldn't see his face under the ranger's hood.

"I'll leave so you can change," Jekyll said, handing him a hospital robe and stepping out of the room.

Rolf took off his rags slowly as to demonstrate that he was uncomfortable with this. He put his cloak on a nearby coat rack while all the rest of his clothes went on the floor. He put on the robe, having never worn it before, and tied it up.

"I put it on," the ranger called, still keeping his small voice.

"Okay," Jekyll called back.

When the nurse came into the room, she was about to say something, but didn't and raised a hand to cover her eyes. Rolf had accidently put on the hospital rope backwards. He didn't understand what was going on; he never wore one before, so he didn't know better. The nurse also made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a scream.

"What's wrong?" Rolf asked with his ears dropping down.

"You put it on backwards," Jekyll answered.

"Oh," the ranger said, embarrassed, "I'm so sorry!"

"Just put it on the other way," Jekyll said with discomfort.

"Okay," Rolf agreed, turning the other way and reversing his flimsy robe.

As the ranger did this, Jekyll couldn't help but look at some things that caught her interest, even dough he wasn't descent. The first was that he appeared to have massive scaring on his body. On his back was what appeared to be remnants of flogging, one scar over another. However did this to him meant to hurt him.

The next thing that caught her eye was that in place of a right arm was a mechanical one. It appeared to her as slapped together and clunky, making it hard to maneuver. It had an open spot that exposed an orange light, assumingly the power source. She recently made her first prosthetic arm that could possible replace the one Rolf had made, so why not give it to him?

And the last thing that she couldn't look away from was the wolf ears on top of his head. This made him a Wolf Faunas, but her question was how he got here. Jekyll knew Orlock was a Faunas, but why he would allow a Wolf to join the school was a beyond her. And to her, they looked kind of cute. Like a puppy.

"I'm done," the wolf ranger said, interrupting Jekyll from her train of thought.

"Oh," the nurse said, "okay, then. Let's get on with the examination."

Rolf propped himself up on the foot of the bed while Jekyll got some supplies together. She went through the standard test, eye-hand conation, reflexes, blood pressure, vaccinations, and boilerplate stuff. All the while, Jekyll couldn't take her eyes off the scars on Rolf's back. She thought about treating them, but wouldn't without Rolf's permission. Before too long, the examination was over.

"Alright," Jekyll said with relief, "that's it; it's over."

"Thanks," Rolf said, getting off the bed.

"You're welcome," the nurse said back, going to the sink to wash her hands; "I would like to talk to you about a few things, if that's alright with you."

"What about them?" the ranger asked.

"For one, the scars on your back," Jekyll responded, "I can treat them, if that's okay with you."

"No," Rolf said, "I prefer to keep them around."

"Okay, next topic," Jekyll said, drying off her hands, "the mechanical arm; I have a possible replacement for that if you want."

"I'm sorry, but I fused the arm to my body when I made it," the ranger said, flexing the arm in question, "you can make modifications if you want, but it's just as permanent as the rest of my body. I wouldn't trade it for something better."

"Alright, last question," the nurse said, looking straight into the ranger's eyes, "You're a Wolf Faunas; how did you get in here?"

This question was something he wasn't sure of either. He never thought about and didn't bother about it. What he said was all he could come up with.

"I guess I'm lucky."

"Well, that never hurt anyone," Jekyll replied, walking out of the room. "I'll see if any of the doctors need me while you get dressed," she said before leaving.

When Jekyll left, Rolf decided to see what was in the package Orlock give him. He put his hands on it and ripped through the paper with little gusto. It was a black and red combat suit made to fit him. He found a note that said "You need something more presentable to attend the Academy with, so I compiled a combat suit for you that I saw in a manga I read, so don't feel surprised if it's a bit on the gothic side – Ivory Orlock."

Rolf appreciated the thought and put it on.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Orlock was still leaning on the same spot on the wall he was when Rolf went into the nurse's office. In the time, he was well into the book he was reading, an adult novel called "_Ninja of Love_". One of the students was going to smuggle into Reaper, but he made sure it wouldn't get that far. He decided to see why that student wanted to smuggle it in, and he wasn't impressed in any way.

"What are you reading?" Blackburn's voice asked, catching him off guard.

Orlock turned to his colleague and said "Eh, contraband. I decided to see why they would try by reading it, but I got nothing."

"You do know that what you're reading is erotic fiction, right?" Blackburn asked, looking at the cover of the book.

"Yes," the bat Faunas confirmed, "but I was looking for literature, not lewd." He thus changed the subject and said "So how'd your dinner party go? I thought it go on for longer."

Blackburn sighed and said "To be honest, not so great." She continued by saying "A third of the counsel is aiming for Faunas equality, but the other two thirds remain unconvinced. If Riot Day never appended, there might have been enough for our vote, but now."

"I know," Orlock said, "Another year before Faunas equality." He followed up with "That's the reason I'm starting this academy up again."

"Let's hope, Orlock," the huntress said as Rolf exited the examination room.

The ranger appeared to be wearing something completely different from his rags. He wore a black leather jacket with a strapped on hood that hid his Faunas heritage and red accents that traveled all over it. Under that was a gunmetal gray shirt that had sleeves that were longer than Rolf's arms that had a hole at the end of each, allowing them to act as fingerless gloves. On his legs was a pair of black combat pants that were made of Deathstalker hide, it being very rare and expensive. On his feet was a pair of black and red combat boots made from Nevermore leather, making them just as cost worthy as the paints he wore.

"Nice outfit," Blackburn complimented Rolf's suit.

"Thanks," he replied in his small voice.

"Well, now that we have the check-up and change of clothes out of the way," Orlock interjected, "I think we should head for the airship."

The two agreed and they were off to the airship with haste.

* * *

_Later at the airship…_

When the airship took off, Rolf's stomach made some unpleasant noises. He had been on airships before, and on all of them, he had been sick to his stomach. He never got used to air travel and he was sure that he never would. He sat down on the corner seat to ride it out, however unlikely that may be.

"You okay?" a feminine voice asked in a voice that sounded between caring and uncaring.

Rolf looked up to see a cat Faunas with a very calico appearance. She wore a woman's dress shirt underneath a black and cream brown sport coat that had a few pieces of light armor on it, making it both form and function. On her legs were more equally armored combat pants that had the same color as her coat. Her boots were a different color from Rolf's, but they were basically the same. On her back was her weapon; a rifle with a currently unknown melee form. She had one hand on her hips and the other on the storage rack above his head.

"I think I can wait it out," Rolf said, queasily.

"If you need it throw up," the calico said, pulling a barf bag from the wall, "here."

"Thanks," Rolf said quickly before taking the bag and throw up in it.

It was at that moment that Orlock and Blackburn came from the bridge to address the students. "Hello, students," was the beginning for the bat Faunas' speech, "I welcome you to Reaper Academy, Vacuo's own Hunter academy. We know that all of you are from different walks of life; some of you are from the rich, others from the poor. Some of you are Human, others are Faunas. I am starting this academy on the premise of which the White Fang was started; build the bridges between Human and Faunas for the betterment of both races."

After a moment, Orlock continued with "You needn't follow this philosophy, but let me acknowledge that you will learn its merits at you time at this academy. That is all." And he and Blackburn went back to the bridge.

"Well, it's good that my uncle's keep is sense of humor," the calico mumbled to herself, but was heard by Rolf, who had just gotten over his airsickness.

"That guy's your uncle?" he asked her.

"No, he's just my godfather, but I just call him that for simplicity's sake," the rogue explained. She held out a hand to the ranger and said, "I'm Cali O'Hare."

"Rolf," the ranger said, shaking that hand.

This is when the two's eyes met and they noticed each other's eye colors. Rolf's was pure silver, while Cali's was silver tinted green.


End file.
